fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Other Comic Book Villains
This is a list of minor Comic Book Related villains. Country Boy Country Boy is a villain that appears in the Crimson Chin comic books. Not much is known about him, other than he throws deadly "pig grenades". He appeared in "Chin Up!". The Crimson Chin mentioned him when he first materialized into the "real world" (world of the Fairly OddParents) and noticed Country Boy related paraphernalia at a Comic Convention. Country Boy was later seen inside the pages of the Crimson Chin comics, standing next to the Bronze Kneecap as they threatened the Crimson Chin, who was now devastated from the revelation he was just a comic character and couldn't fight. Description He wears a helmet shaped like a barn, purple colored farmer's overalls, carries a pitchfork in one hand and a (possibly explosive) pig in his other. Appearances *Chin Up! *Breakin' Da Rules Dogzilla Dogzilla is a super villain from Chincinnati. Timmy wished for a villain too powerful for Catman alone so that he would ask for help from the Crimson Chin. He was eventually defeated by The Crimson Chin and Catman. Appearances *Catman Meets The Crimson Chin Trivia *It is a parody of Godzilla. *It is technically the last villain to appear in a webtoon as that is where the episode takes place. Golden Gut The Golden Gut is an evil sumo wrestler made out of solid gold who has attempted to destroy the Crimson Chin and all of Chincinnati. Currently, the Golden Gut only made one appearance in the entire series as a brief appearance in the episode Fairy Fairy Quite Contrary where he knocked the Crimson Chin off of the building with his large gut. Appearances *Fairy Fairy Quite Contrary Iron Maiden The Iron Maiden is one of the Crimson Chin's villains. She is a giant robot in the form of a maid wielding a giant spiked metal broom. Description She appears as a giant bluish silver robot wearing a maid outfit. She also has red eyes. Appearances *Catman Meets The Crimson Chin Trivia *Her name is based on Iron Maiden (Torture Device). *She is also the second Crimson Chin villain to have Iron in its name after the Iron Lung. *Crimson Chin references the band Iron Maiden when he says says "her heavy metal won't harm the city no longer." Titanium Toenail The Titanium Toenail is a toenail-themed supervillain that appears in the Crimson Chin comic books. He is a villain of the ﻿Crimson Chin. He has the power to shoot toenail clippings which can cut through metal. Description The Titanium Toenail wears a titanium-colored suit that resembles a toe. A large "T'''" resides on top of the toenail of this suit. Appearances *The Crimson Chin Meets Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad! *Lights...Camera...Adam! *Catman Meets The Crimson Chin Uncle Cousin '''Uncle Cousin is one of the Crimson Chin's many enemies. He was first introduced in issue 767 of the comic. His name was featured in Smookie Burnbum's letter to the Crimson Chin Author in the "Letters to the Editor page" in the episode, "Chin Up!". Smookie asked : "Dear Editor; In issue 767, the Crimson Chin was fighting a character called, "Uncle Cousin." I don't understand is he an uncle or a cousin?" The Author then wrote back: "Dear Smookie; He is both. Excelsior!" Appearances *Chin Up! (Mentioned) Gallery ChinUp28.png|Country Boy and the Bronze Kneecap against a hapless Crimson Chin. CatmanCrimsonChin59.jpg CatmanCrimsonChin60.jpg ChinMomDad042.jpg|Titanium Toenail in a pile of villains ChinMomDad071.jpg|Iron Lung, The Crimson Chin, The Bronze Kneecap, Titanium Toenail (Lower Left), and Brass Knuckles On the Cover "The Essential Crimson Chin" Category:Lists Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:One-time characters Category:One-time Villains Category:Comic book characters Category:Crimson Chin villains Category:Villains